


Lo strano caso del post-it azzurro

by emme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Psychology, UST
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emme/pseuds/emme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimostrazione di come la scienza, alla fine dei giochi, non è certo in grado spiegare tutto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo strano caso del post-it azzurro

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: emme  
> Fandom: Sherlock BBC  
> Titolo: Lo strano caso del post-it azzurro  
> Personaggi: John, Sherlock  
> Riassunto: Dimostrazione di come la scienza, alla fine dei giochi, non è certo in grado spiegare tutto.  
> Rating: Pg13  
> Word: 3560 (W)  
> Generi: Introspettivo, Romantico  
> Avvisi: Slash, Fluff.  
> Note: Scritta per il Contest “Physicology” indetto sul Collection of Starlight.  
> Legge fisica scelta: Legge di Lenz - La forza elettromotrice indotta origina una corrente il cui verso è tale da generare un campo magnetico che si oppone al campo che ha originato la corrente.  
> Citazione di un filosofo scelta: “L’amore è una malattia mentale” di Platone.  
> Questa storia è la banalità pura, ma non ho saputo fare di meglio perché sono una lesina! Yay.  
> Beta: Geilie... oddio, non ricordo più quante volte gliel’ho spedita e rispedita e rispedita.
> 
> Noticina: Questa storia è arrivata prima al Contest di cui sopra (soprattutto per l’assenza di errori di grammatica, perché come ben sappiamo non si sta parlando di originalità U___U)

**Lo strano caso del post-it azzurro**

  
_La vita è infinitamente più bizzarra  
di qualsiasi fantasia l'uomo possa concepire._   
**Sherlock Holmes, da “Un caso di identità”  
in “Le avventura di Sherlock Holmes”**

  
Si sarebbero potute dire molte cose riguardo a John Watson, medico militare. Alcune positive, non molte negative. Ma se ci si fosse rivolti a lui stesso chiedendogli di quale propria dote andasse più fiero, certo avrebbe risposto qualcosa come “la capacità che ho di capire Sherlock Holmes”, o in alternativa: “la mia infinita pazienza”.    
E in effetti John Watson era l’uomo che, più di chiunque altro al mondo – escluso forse Mycroft – arrivava a comprendere il modo di fare di Sherlock Holmes. Non tanto i suoi pensieri – non ci aveva nemmeno provato con quelli, a dirla tutta – ma di certo i suoi sentimenti.   
Perché anche Sherlock Holmes era dotato di sentimenti. Un po’ particolari, forse _anomali_ , ma pur sempre sentimenti.   
C’era voluto del tempo, _anni_ , perché Sherlock mostrasse a lui queste emozioni sopite ma presenti, e John, da dottore competente quale era, non si era tirato indietro, come se stesse visitando un paziente particolarmente difficile che lamentava in tutto il corpo dolori dei quali era impossibile definire la causa.   
I suoi sforzi erano stati ampiamente ricompensati dai brevi momenti in cui Sherlock abbandonava quella patina di indifferenza e freddezza per aprire il suo volto a vere emozioni.   
C’era stata la volta in cui John aveva seriamente rischiato la vita durante uno degli stupidi esperimenti del coinquilino e si era risvegliato con gli occhi di Sherlock, ansiosi e preoccupati, a pochi millimetri dal volto. La volta in cui la signora Hudson era tornata con due giorni di anticipo dalle sue vacanze e Sherlock l’aveva accolta con un sorriso e uno sguardo riconoscente per il tè che lei si era affrettata a portargli. La volta in cui Molly aveva iniziato ad uscire con un (altro) personaggio poco raccomandabile e Sherlock lo aveva pedinato per due giorni, nel tentativo di scoprire i suoi punti deboli.   
La volta in cui gli aveva preparato un caffè, miracolosamente non drogato e amaro.   
La volta in cui John era tornato molto tardi dopo un appuntamento e Sherlock lo aveva aspettato in piedi.   
Il modo sempre meno indisponente con cui si prestava a descrivere a John tutti i voli pindarici della sua mente, così chiari a lui e così oscuri al resto del mondo.   
Per questi ed altri motivi John si sentì un po’ deluso da se stesso quando Sherlock iniziò a riempire la loro casa di libri su libri che trattavano quasi ogni tipo esistente di malattia mentale e lui non riuscì in alcun modo ad immaginare _perché_ lo stesse facendo.   
Lo lasciò fare, come sempre, senza chiedere niente e aspettando di essere messo a parte della novità che lo spingeva ad interessarsi in modo quasi isterico di un campo fino ad allora per lo più ignorato.   
Si immaginò che lo strano comportamento riguardasse un caso in cui c’era da indagare, magari qualche squilibrato che stava facendo i suoi comodi per la City. La sua ipotesi si rafforzò quando i libri vennero ristretti ad argomenti quali “psicosi” e “schizofrenia”. Ma anche allora non chiese niente, preferendo rimanere nell’incertezza: non era giunto nessun cliente, Mycroft non si era fatto vivo, Lestrade era insolitamente tranquillo e John non sapeva proprio spiegarsi quale input avesse spinto Sherlock a quell’insolito passatempo, dato che i giornali non riportavano notizie di efferati omicidi, o rapimenti insoliti, o stranezze di alcun genere.   
Con il passare delle settimane vedeva l’amico farsi sempre più silenzioso, immerso nella lettura come se ne andasse della propria vita, e i suoi tentativi di distrarlo, di portarlo fuori a cena, a teatro, al cinema non ottennero risultati.   
In ogni caso la vita si era fatta estremamente tranquilla: nessun cliente che irrompeva in casa a qualsiasi ora del giorno e della notte, nessun Lestrade con l’acqua alla gola che richiedeva l’aiuto di Sherlock, nessuna violenza ingiustificata contro il muro o varie suppellettili. Niente di niente.   
Non che John si lamentasse, ma iniziava a trovare quella nullafacenza un po’ allarmante.   
Alla fine, dopo quasi un mese dal loro ultimo caso – quando ormai John avrebbe creduto di vedere Sherlock impazzire e iniziare a sparare ai riccioli di polvere che passeggiavano per il loro appartamento – nonostante la sua proverbiale pazienza, anche lui non ne poté più e, quando Sherlock uscì di casa per fare un salto in biblioteca e rifornirsi di libri, decise di ispezionare la sua stanza.   
Non vi aveva mai trovato nulla di interessante, ma certo tentare non sarebbe stato una perdita di tempo, anche se forse gli avrebbe nuociuto. E non poco.  


In effetti quello che John trovò fu una cosa strana, anomala, che lo preoccupò oltre ogni dire.   
Nella sua lunga frequentazione con il detective non ricordava di averlo mai visto appuntarsi qualcosa: la sua mente era perfettamente in grado di trattenere e immagazzinare tutte le cose importanti. Perciò, quando scoprì un post-it appeso sopra la testata del letto dell’amico, pensò di essere stato colto da un’allucinazione.   
Abbandonando qualsiasi cautela – perfettamente inutile, dato che Sherlock con ogni probabilità avrebbe letto quell’incursione nella propria camera dal modo in cui John aggrottava le sopracciglia – staccò il pezzo di carta azzurro dal letto e con sguardo sbigottito ne lesse l’assurdo contenuto.

_La forza elettromotrice indotta origina una corrente il cui verso è tale da generare un campo magnetico che si oppone al campo che ha originato la corrente._

Per qualche istante quelle parole non ebbero alcun senso per la sua mente, nonostante Sherlock avesse scritto ogni lettera accuratamente, con grafia chiara e ben definita, molto diversa dalle sue solite zampe di gallina. Poi il cervello dell’uomo compì un percorso tutto suo che lo condusse ai suoi studi di fisica risalenti al College e John pensò: “Questa è la legge di Lenz.”   
Una volta giunto a questa conclusione non riuscì comunque a collegare la legge di Lenz a Sherlock, nemmeno con tutta la propria buona volontà.   
Stava per appiccicare di nuovo al suo posto il foglietto, quando la porta si spalancò e il suo coinquilino fece il proprio ingresso.   
« Trovato qualcosa di interessante? » domandò Sherlock con sguardo glaciale.   
John rimase immobile, chino in avanti sopra il letto, congelato nel gesto di riportare alla posizione iniziale il promemoria, poi Sherlock fece qualcosa di assolutamente incredibile: distolse lo sguardo da lui, e – se John non si stava sbagliando di grosso – _arrossì.  
_ John tossicchiò e recuperò la posizione eretta. « E- ero entrato solo per... »   
« Per controllare se la mia recente passione per le malattie mentali avesse una spiegazione, John, è chiaro. »   
E John non resistette più: « Che cos’è quello? » lo interrogò, indicando con un gesto il post-it sbilenco che sembrava fissare entrambi gli uomini in modo ironico, se mai la carta avesse potuto avere uno sguardo ironico.   
Sherlock scosse le spalle, annoiato. « Un promemoria. »   
« Tu non hai bisogno di promemoria. »   
« In questo caso sì. »   
« In quale caso?! Sono stato fin troppo paziente, Sherlock! A che cosa stai lavorando? »   
John fece un passo verso di lui, scrutandolo attentamente, molto da vicino.   
Sherlock roteò gli occhi e strinse le labbra. « Potremmo discuterne fuori dalla mia stanza » propose con voce roca.   
« Un posto vale l’altro » rispose John, notando come l’amico si stesse comportando in modo anomalo. O meglio, molto più anomalo del solito.   
Sherlock, come al solito, non gli diede retta ma gli volse rapidamente le spalle incamminandosi verso il salotto, dove si sedette sulla propria poltrona con il volto atteggiato ad un’espressione di calma stoica.   
John si accomodò davanti a lui, notando con preoccupazione una nuova pila di tomi sulla psichiatria, che attendeva solo di essere iniziata, poggiata con cura sul tavolo.   
« Che sta succedendo, Sherlock? Devo iniziare a preoccuparmi? »   
Sherlock lo guardò per un lungo momento, poi, con lo stesso tono distaccato che usava per descrivere le soluzioni dei suoi casi più complessi, disse: « Sono arrivato alla conclusione di essere pazzo, John. »   
John sbatté le palpebre, preso alla sprovvista.   
Probabilmente la conclusione logica data da indizi quali la continua lettura di libri su malattie mentali, assommata ad un appunto riguardo una legge fisica tra le più semplici, sarebbe stata la stessa per tutti: Sherlock era impazzito.   
Ma John sapeva che Sherlock era già pazzo di per sé. Non era lui a definirsi un sociopatico iperattivo, dopotutto? Quindi la seria rivelazione che l’amico aveva appena fatto non lo sconvolse nel profondo come forse avrebbe dovuto o come Sherlock si sarebbe aspettato.   
« Di che diavolo vai parlando? » sbottò, senza sapere come reagire a quella strana situazione, se ridendo o mantenendo una parvenza di serietà.   
Sherlock si alzò in piedi con un balzo, come se gli fosse scattato un interruttore nella testa.   
« È l’unica soluzione, John. Anche tu dovresti aver riconosciuto i sintomi » e pronunciando questa frase gli lanciò un lungo sguardo osservatore. « Non puoi dirmi che non ti sei accorto di niente! » esalò infine, quando John gli restituì un’occhiata più che perplessa.   
« Sherlock » disse John lentamente, posando le mani sulle proprie ginocchia, « mi stai davvero spaventando. Più del solito intendo. »   
A quelle parole Sherlock quasi si scaraventò su di lui, gli occhi a qualche millimetro dai suoi, il naso che sfiorava la sua guancia, il respiro vicino alle sue labbra in modo quasi intollerabile.   
John si schiacciò con forza contro la poltrona con occhi sgranati, poi Sherlock aprì la bocca e disse: « Non lo vedi, John? » la sua voce sussurrante fu quasi rotta da un singhiozzo e di tutta quella faccenda fu proprio quel particolare a inquietare maggiormente il dottore.   
« Cosa dovrei vedere? » domandò lui di rimando sussurrando a sua volta, incapace di frenare i battiti del proprio cuore, incapace di staccare le dita artigliate alla stoffa dei propri pantaloni.   
Sherlock finalmente si fece indietro, permettendogli di respirare di nuovo e di tornare a sbattere le ciglia.   
« Polso accelerato, pupille dilatate, sudorazione elevata. Sono malato John. »   
Ci fu qualche attimo di silenzio in cui John osservò Sherlock tornare a sedersi sulla poltrona e portarsi una mano al volto, passandosela sugli occhi.    
Stava quasi per proporgli di prendere un’aspirina, quando l’altro se ne uscì con la frase più assurda che John gli avesse mai sentito pronunciare.   
« Lo afferma anche Platone: _l’amore è una malattia mentale_. »   
John, non appena il suo cervello comprese il senso di quelle parole, bloccò ogni movimento del proprio corpo istantaneamente.   
« Sh- Sherlo- »   
Ma Sherlock non lo fece finire di parlare e si alzò di nuovo, partendo come un treno ad elencare le prove che aveva raccolto e le ovvie conclusioni che ne aveva tratto.   
« Ho analizzato a fondo la situazione e ammetto che non c’è nessun’altra spiegazione che possa reggere: passo una quantità di tempo francamente imbarazzante a fissarti, senza alcun motivo particolare; conosco praticamente tutto di te, anche le cose inutili: cosa preferisci mangiare e il tuo colore preferito o quale paio di scarpe preferisci portare quando sei al lavoro; non ho bisogno di parlare quando devo dirti qualcosa e quando siamo insieme non provo il desiderio di allontanarti come con le altre persone, ma trovo piacevole la tua compagnia anche quando le tue domande rasentano l’idiozia. Il mio corpo reagisce a te prima che a chiunque altro e mi preoccupo quando ritardi o discuti con tua sorella, provo lo strano impulso di toccarti, di- »   
« Sherlock! » ansimò John, osservandolo con orrore crescente mentre andava su e giù per la stanza come un invasato.   
« Lo vedi anche tu che non c’è altra soluzione, no? »   
John scorse allora una scintilla di panico negli occhi di Sherlock e si sentì inspiegabilmente intenerito da come quell’uomo tutto cervello tentasse con disperazione di spiegarsi tramite i propri strumenti scientifici qualcosa di inspiegabile, qualcosa su cui l’uomo aveva sprecato infinite serie di parole senza giungere ad alcuna soluzione soddisfacente e forse senza nemmeno tentare di giungerci.   
Ci aveva sperato, a volte, senza mai credere davvero che forse, se avesse aspettato abbastanza a lungo, Sherlock avrebbe imparato che cosa significhi amare profondamente qualcuno, cuore e cervello, se non si voleva parlare di anima.   
Ma dato che John era il cuore in quella strana coppia di amici, era stato anche il primo a capire che se lui aveva bisogno di Sherlock, Sherlock, in qualche modo astruso e complesso, aveva ancor più bisogno di lui; che se lui fosse omosessuale o eterosessuale ormai contava ben poco, perché un’etichetta del genere posta tra loro due non aveva senso di esistere; e infine che tra tutte le persone esistenti al mondo Sherlock era quella che lui più amava e dalla quale mai avrebbe voluto staccarsi.    
E l’unica cosa che rimaneva da fare era aspettare che anche il cervello giungesse a quella stessa conclusione.   
« Sherlock » iniziò molto lentamente, come se stesse spiegando la cosa ad un bambino un po’ tardo, « l’amore non è un’accidenti di malattia mentale. »   
Sherlock lo ignorò ed iniziò a sfogliare a caso uno dei libri di psichiatria che si era portato a casa. John si accorse che gli tremavano le mani.   
« Deve esserci una cura, John. So che le persone comuni non lo considerano una malattia, che per voi è una cosa _normale_. Ma io non posso permettermi una distrazione di questo genere. Sei una continua fonte di distrazioni, John Watson! » concluse poi, guardandolo come se tutti i mali del mondo fossero racchiusi dentro di lui.   
John dovette sforzarsi di non scoppiare a ridere, ma rimase comunque fermo e seduto. Gli sembrava di avere a che fare con un animale ferito: un minimo movimento un po’ brusco e sarebbe fuggito, senza permettergli di curarlo.   
« Sherlock... vuoi spiegarmi almeno il perché di quel post-it in camera tua? »   
Sapeva per esperienza che farlo parlare in modo oggettivo di qualcosa lo avrebbe calmato, e infatti lo sguardo febbrile dell’amico si spostò dalle pagine del libro che stava sfogliando per tornare a concentrarsi su di lui.   
« La conosci quella legge, non devo essere io a spiegartela. »   
« Ho studiato fisica, sì... ma che cosa c’entra con tutto questo? »   
Sherlock lo guardò come se avesse fatto la domanda più idiota sulla faccia della terra, poi, forse un po’ stupito di dover spiegare qualcosa di così semplice, disse: « Mi ricorda quello che siamo l’uno per l’altro. Ecco un altro sintomo: spesso tendo a dimenticare le conclusioni a cui sono giunto per quanto riguarda il nostro rapporto e le sostituisco con altre idee. » Fece una pausa, aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, poi la richiuse e infine sussurrò, come abbattuto dalla sua stessa conclusione: « Idee stupide. »   
John attese che andasse avanti, cercando di mantenersi serio e concentrato come se tutta quella faccenda non fosse terribilmente divertente.   
« In breve » spiegò Sherlock finalmente, « la legge di Lenz me lo ricorda. Per quanto tu possa avere un qualcosa di particolare che mi attrae – e che ancora devo riuscire a scoprire, perché non credo che esista sulla terra un uomo più normale di te – questa _cosa_ genera una reazione di respingimento: più mi avvicino, più devo ricordarmi di allontanarmi per evitare che sia tu a farlo per primo. »   
John lo guardò senza battere le ciglia per evitare di perdere anche un solo attimo di quella scena: la voleva ricordare in ogni suo aspetto, dai capelli arruffati di Sherlock alle sue parole che rasentavano la follia.   
« Sei consapevole che tutto quello che hai appena detto non ha un briciolo di senso? »   
« Per me ha perfettamente senso » replicò Sherlock tornando a sedersi e a prestare attenzione al proprio libro, come se tutte le risposte ai suoi problemi fossero racchiuse lì.   
John si sentì stringere il cuore e tutti i sentimenti che si era tenuto dentro negli ultimi mesi uscirono fuori con prepotenza e lo spinsero ad alzarsi.   
Era un uomo paziente, John Watson, ma un uomo è paziente fino ad un certo punto: in quel momento aveva l’impellente necessità di far capire a Sherlock che non tutto si poteva spiegare con la fisica, o la matematica, o la medicina. O anche con le semplici parole. A volte per dare un senso logico a qualcosa che ci sfugge bastano i cinque sensi. O solo il tatto, in quel caso specifico.   
A pensarci bene, in quel caso specifico bastava anche solo la saliva.   
Così, senza che l’altro smettesse di sfogliare con angoscia pagine su pagine, si alzò dalla propria poltrona e si avvicinò a quella di Sherlock con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra: finalmente avrebbe potuto dire che il grande Sherlock Holmes si era sbagliato su qualcosa.   
Il detective era parso convinto che John non si fosse accorto di quei segnali – segnali fisici – che mostravano come in effetti Sherlock provasse qualcosa per lui.   
Ma era stato John prima di chiunque altro a cogliere tutti gli elementi che costituivano quello strano rapporto di amicizia e collaborazione. Li aveva posizionati uno di seguito all’altro, generando un insieme compatto e comprensibile, come un immenso puzzle fatto di emozioni, parole non dette, sguardi significativi. Ma non stava a lui porre l’ultimo pezzo, l’ultimo elemento fondamentale per dare un senso vero, _vivo_ , a quello strano caso di sentimenti in cui Sherlock Holmes si era trovato invischiato suo malgrado.   
Si avvicinò a Sherlock, dunque, decidendo di fare il penultimo passo in quel percorso ad ostacoli che era diventata la sua vita, ma lasciando sempre l’ultima mossa al suo coinquilino, al suo collega, amico, fratello, compagno.   
Con una mano abbassò il libro che l’altro teneva sollevato davanti alla faccia fino a farglielo posare docilmente sulle gambe.   
Gli occhi di Sherlock rischiarono di trapassarlo da parte a parte, molto più del solito, ma John non tentò di nascondere nemmeno uno dei pensieri che gli passavano per la mente.   
Pensò a quello che avrebbe voluto fargli nel buio di una stanza, sotto le lenzuola, pensò al sapore che doveva avere la sua pelle, la sua lingua, pensò a come doveva essere sentire quelle dita sottili aggrapparsi alle proprie spalle, pensò alla sua voce, finalmente tacitata o ridotta a parole prive di senso.   
Finalmente la fisicità, finalmente un freno a quel continuo, spossante elucubrare.   
Cervello e cuore, cuore e cervello. Che fosse il cuore a prendersi una meritata rivincita!   
Osservò il petto di Sherlock che si alzava e si abbassava al ritmo concitato del suo respiro, mentre gli si avvicinava con tutti quei desideri inespressi che si palesavano sul suo volto in una successione forse allarmante, ma non si fermò davanti all’evidente smarrimento dell’altro: entrambi erano andati troppo oltre e quello era il punto di rottura dal quale non ci si poteva più allontanare.   
Gli portò le mani sulle guance senza che lui facesse il minimo movimento per impedirglielo e con i pollici gli sfiorò piano gli zigomi: la sua pelle era fredda e liscia.   
Era strano essere più alto di lui per una volta, ma quando John lo baciò si rese anche conto che quella posizione era praticamente perfetta.   
Non lo forzò in alcun modo e rimase fermo, labbra umide contro labbra inaridite.   
Per un attimo temette che Sherlock non avesse intenzione di muoversi affatto, ma poi, con il solito scatto improvviso di energia, le braccia del detective saettarono attorno al suo collo, dita sottili si chiusero attorno alle sue corte ciocche di capelli e per poco John non gli cadde addosso.   
Sherlock spalancò la bocca come se stesse anelando ad una boccata di ossigeno e John dovette trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere, ma pochi attimi dopo era troppo intento a classificare il sapore dell’altro sulla propria lingua e a bearsi di tutto il calore che lo stava invadendo.   
Sherlock si alzò senza staccarsi da lui nemmeno un momento, come se avesse aspettato solo che fosse John a fare il primo passo, per poi cedere senza rimpianto a ciò che aveva cercato di domare con tutte le proprie forze.   
John lo lasciò fare, perché la reazione che stava ottenendo da lui era esattamente il pezzo mancante che avrebbe dato un senso a tutto il resto.   
Si appoggiò docilmente alla scrivania e lasciò che Sherlock si avventurasse in quel terreno inesplorato che era per lui il contatto fisico, lasciò che – con gli occhi ermeticamente chiusi – gli sfiorasse ogni parte del volto con le labbra, che quelle dita agili vagassero a loro piacere lungo la sua spina dorsale e che il respiro di Sherlock si mescolasse col suo innumerevoli volte.   
E quando per l’altro semplicemente tutto quello divenne _troppo,_ John lo lasciò andare, senza rammaricarsene, perché Sherlock era davvero come un bambino: doveva imparare le cose un pezzo alla volta.   
« Dovresti andare in camera tua » gli fece notare John, cercando di distogliere lo sguardo dalla pelle arrossata del volto del compagno e dalle sue labbra, umide e _tanto_ appetibili. « E dovresti strappare quella stupida legge di Lenz. E domani dovresti passare di nuovo in biblioteca e riportare tutti questi stupidi libri di psichiatria. »   
Sherlock fece un sorrisetto, piccolo ed esitante, ma il panico che John aveva letto sul suo volto pochi minuti prima, e che aveva tentato con tutte le sue forze di cancellare, era oramai sparito.   
« D’accordo » acconsentì. « Ma sono ancora convinto che l’amore sia una malattia mentale. »   
« Sono un medico, Sherlock » gli fece notare John con calma, « e ti garantisco che con alcune malattie si può convivere tranquillamente per tutto il resto della vita. »


End file.
